


Caught in the Eyes

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Disney Femslash [14]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Maleficent Spoilers, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had been years to Aurora, to even the bumbling fairies who hardly knew how to raise a child, was only a blink of an eye to Maleficent.</p><p>Movie spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Eyes

The fae folk did not know time know time like mortals did. Before Maleficent had met Stefan, before she had cursed an innocent girl to appease her shattered spirit, she had been like any other of her kind. Stronger, yes, and with bigger wings, but that was where her differences ended. The Moors was her home and it was all that she knew.

Stefan had changed that. Perhaps there had been something in his mouth, his body, something that had went into Maleficent herself when she accepted his "true love's" kiss. Maybe that was why the legends of fae becoming intimate and loving with mortals was just that - legends. They were myths, happy little stories told to children, lies that made them believe that there was such a thing as happily ever after.

What had been years to Aurora, to even the bumbling fairies who hardly knew how to raise a child, was only a blink of an eye to Maleficent.

In one moment, she was at a party looking down at a mere baby. The small child had smiled up at her, the only person there excited about seeing Maleficent.

Perhaps that was a sign, yet another thing that Maleficent missed while setting her curse.

Then, she was at the edge of the woods, watching the fairies pretend that they knew how to care for a baby and complaining about how big they were. When she looked into the window, she saw a happy little child, one not bothered by her.

Then, she was a little girl who had run away from her aunties. A curious little beast she was, finally able to walk. Her mind was curious, and the moment that she focused on something, she saw to it that she understand it. It was only thanks to Maleficent that she did not fall off of the cliff, and even more so that the little girl caught her butterfly.

Diaval reported what he could. Though Maleficent listened, ears ever tuned in, she could not help but think that he was not enough. He was her wings, yes, but Maleficent herself wanted to fly.

She wanted to know the girl.

Maleficent got her wish.

She is not like her father, Maleficent thought. Though she had left the shadows, she still stood to the side. Even Diaval had left her side, his eyes wide at the world around him.

The other fae folk had not looked this happy in such a long time. Whether they were once again playing tricks or admiring the mortal girl in front of them, all of them seemed happy. The girl had stolen their hearts in mere moments.

Stefan could never do that, nor would the bastard have tried. It was always Maleficent who had to leave the Moors to meet him, never he coming to her.

Aurora's eyes were wide, a smile across her face. Sunlight turned her hair golden, and her hands remained ever out.

Maleficent closed her eyes. Even so, the image of the other woman was burnt into her mind, and she could still hear Aurora laugh.

A shiver ran down her spine, but she still raised her hands. Even with her eyes closed, she knew that a green mist was forming around her hands and filling the air.

A noise left Aurora's lips - not a word, but a sound. Goosebumps ran up Maleficent's arms; that noise was joy.

"I'm flying!"

Maleficent opened her eyes. Aurora was only a few feet off the ground, but she was getting higher and higher by the moment. Her arms moved as though she were swimming, and her hair moved in all directions.

She looked Maleficent straight in the eyes. "Oh, please, you must fly with me!"

How long had it been since Maleficent had tried this? She had done it a few times before, though it had never compared to having wings. It had never stuck, and her feet had remained planted firmly on the ground.

Still, her feet rose as well.

It seemed that Stefan had done everything he could to make Maleficent miserable, even stealing Aurora from her.

Time was a strange thing; how ever did mortals deal with it? Maleficent, after all, had far too little time left with Aurora as it was.

She dared not blink.


End file.
